


День Святого Валентина

by K_Project_team



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team
Summary: День Святого Валентина, и Ята пытается признаться Фушими в своих чувствах.





	День Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Тигра

Входя в здание Скипетра 4, Ята немного нервничал. Во-первых, он не знал как ему себя вести. Они с Синими уже не враждовали, но и особой приязни друг к другу всё равно не испытывали. Впрочем, он ведь и не должен вести с ними светские беседы, правда? Он просто встретит Сарухико, и они уйдут отсюда.  
Вот только эту самую встречу Ята планировал не совсем «простой». Что и служило вторым и главным поводом его волнения.  
Был день Святого Валентина, и Ята пригласил Сарухико к себе домой, чтобы «закрыться там ото всех этих парочек до конца выходных, смотреть фильмы и объедаться шоколадом, который подешевеет как раз пятнадцатого». Сам Ята считал, что лучшего способа провести этот день и придумать нельзя, и, кажется, Сарухико был с ним согласен.  
Однако Ята решил внести небольшую поправку в эти планы. Не то, чтобы она что-то вообще поменяла… Они будут заниматься ровным счётом тем же самым. Между ними ничего не изменится, верно?  
Он признается, отдаст шоколад и открытку, Сарухико пожмёт плечами, скажет, что давно всё знал, и они пойдут на первое официальное свидание, но в общем-то будут вести себя по-прежнему, и всё будет совершенно нормально, и волноваться абсолютно не о чём, и они прекрасно проведут время, и…  
И он понятия не имел, как реагировать, если Сарухико ему откажет.  
Но не конец же света это будет? И даже не конец их дружбы — она выдерживала и худшее. Поэтому Ята просто может сказать всё, что требуется. Так что он не должен волноваться. Нет, он не волновался. Ничуть.  
Его пропустили сразу: Сарухико предупредил о его приходе, однако самого Сару в кабинете не оказалось. Один из Синих сказал, что тот сейчас подойдёт.  
— Спасибо. Эй, а где его стол? — спросил Ята, чтобы не стоять посреди комнаты.  
— Там, — указал Синий кивком.  
— А-а… Спасибо, — снова поблагодарил Ята, слегка запинаясь. Он подошёл к столу, поглядел на стул, тронул его спинку, но присесть не решился. Вытащив из кармана подарок, принялся в очередной раз рассматривать его.  
Шоколад был неплохой, но, может, стоило взять что-то подороже? Побольше? Покрасивее? Ята купил простую плитку, зная, что Сарухико больше волнует вкус, чем форма. Однако сердечко — это ведь символ чувств. Каким бы дурацким и «анатомически неправильным», как заметил однажды Сару, оно ни было.  
Плитка шоколада сама по себе не символизировала ничего. Если подумать, Ята вообще не слышал, чтобы кто-то дарил на День Валентина простую плитку, которую можно достать где угодно в любое время. Но всё же он выбрал именно ту марку, которую когда-то любил Сарухико. По крайней мере, тот покупал обычно именно её. Так что это не ошибка, верно?  
Если только у Сарухико не изменились вкусы…  
Полагалось бы вообще приготовить шоколад самостоятельно, но Ята вовсе не был уверен в своих кулинарных способностях, когда дело касалось десертов. Вот захочет Сарухико, к примеру, оякодон завтра на обед — Ята ему приготовит. А шоколад, сделанный вручную на день Валентина — это как-то чересчур. Да и слишком по-девичьи, Сарухико бы над этим точно посмеялся. Может, он и посмеётся, ведь сегодня обычно признаются девушки. Ну так они же парням признаются!  
Хотя, пусть веселится, сколько захочет. Если он примет это признание, Ята не станет возражать против глупых шуток.  
А если он откажет из-за шоколада? Решит, что Ята даже не старался, раз не захотел приготовить что-то сам?  
Нет, глупости, Сарухико не настолько мелочный.  
Ята поспешно перевёл взгляд на открытку. По крайней мере, она определённо вышла хорошо. Ята не слишком полагался, на своё красноречие, поэтому решил написать письмо. А после подумал, что простое письмо на простой бумаге как-то не очень годится, и купил одну из тех открыток, где сам вписываешь поздравление. Он потратил уйму времени, разыскивая что-то не слишком слащавое и в синих тонах, а когда нашёл, купил несколько штук сразу и несколько раз переписывал текст собственного сочинения, пока ему не удалось наконец написать всё аккуратно. Правда, вряд ли кто бы поверил, что Ята сам вывел эти иероглифы… Ну да какая разница! Он рассчитывал, что Сарухико оценит.  
И тут наконец вернулся сам Сару. На его красивом лице читалась лёгкая скука, которая испарилась, стоило ему заметить Яту. Не это ли знак, что Ята ему небезразличен?  
Ята глубоко вдохнул: подойти к Сарухико, вручить подарок, сказать: «Это тебе» — что может быть проще? Или стоит ещё добавить: «с праздником»? Но это как-то глупо. Или не глупо?  
— Привет. Идём?  
— Ага, — кивнул Ята, потом мысленно обругал себя и протянул подарок Сарухико. — Э, тут вот…  
— На моём столе было? — тот закатил глаза.  
— Да, — ляпнул Ята, сам не зная зачем. — Э… Я хотел сказать…  
— И не подписано, — Сарухико уже начал читать текст. — «Ты слишком много хмуришься и закатываешь глаза, и мне нравится каждое выражение на твоём лице, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты улыбался чаще. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты улыбался благодаря мне и вместе со мной. А ещё хотелось бы быть с тобой всегда, даже когда ты раздражён или злишься, или несчастен. Потому что ты прекрасен, и я люблю тебя».  
Выражение его лица сделалось совершенно непроницаемым.  
— Ну… лучше предыдущей, — сказал наконец Сару.  
— Предыдущей?  
— Мне днём ещё одну подкинули. Но там было что-то более стандартное: «давно смотрю издалека, восхищаюсь, пожалуйста, давайте встретимся сегодня после работы».  
— И тоже не подписана?  
— Нет.  
— Значит… пойдёшь на встречу с ней? — с замиранием сердца спросил Ята.  
— Зачем мне это?  
— А разве тебе неинтересно? Кто это, какая она?.. Может, там реально милая девушка. Или кто-то неожиданный. Может, тебе понравится этот человек. Станете встречаться — плохо что ли?  
Сарухико пожал плечами:  
— Да не хочу я ни с кем встречаться.  
— Ну… вот так и скажешь тогда. Чтобы человек не мучился, — пробормотал Ята. Он сам не знал, зачем решил вдруг встать на защиту своей соперницы. Ему следовало бы заставить Сару обратить больше внимания на признание самого Яты.  
— Я бы лучше поглядел на вторую девушку, — неожиданно сказал Сарухико. — Этот выбор слов… такое чувство, что она со мной знакома. То есть это не какая-то сотрудница архива, которая купилась на мою внешность и напридумывала себе невесть чего. Но я не знаю, кто бы это мог быть… лейтенант Авашима точно не стала бы. Так что мне любопытно. Надеюсь, что это не сталкер.  
— Сталкер?! — невольно воскликнул Ята, и Сарухико шикнул на него:  
— Не ори на всё здание… Пойдём лучше во двор, там хотя бы не так много людей.  
— Прости, — извинился Ята и продолжил уже в коридоре, полушёпотом, — ты тоже, блин, сказанул. Это же… ну… тут всего лишь написано, что ты часто хмуришься. Это тоже «внешность», между прочим. Да и откуда у тебя сталкер-то? Такое только по телику показывают.  
— Ага, в новостных передачах. К тому же, она купила тот шоколад, который обычно беру я. Конечно, может, и совпадение… — Сарухико задумчиво потёр щёку. — Блин, да какого чёрта я вообще об этом думаю? Нам идти надо, а мы тут застряли из-за какой-то чуши.  
— Может, ты всё-таки заинтересовался? — спросил Ята, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть надежду в своём голосе. «Не прогадал ведь! Ни со словами, ни с шоколадом…», — подумал он с оттенком гордости.  
Сарухико издал недовольный вздох:  
— Нет. Просто… говорю же, от этих строчек веет чем-то знакомым. У меня чувство, что я знаю, кто их написал. Идём уже к тебе, — снова сказал он и распахнул двери.  
— Знаешь, это признание… по-моему, это просто парень. В смысле, ты редко общаешься с девушками, но вокруг тебя полно парней. Так что это логичное объяснение. И… и если это твой коллега, он легко мог заметить, какой шоколад ты обычно берёшь и подкинуть его. Просто подошёл бы к столу — и всё. И это объясняет причину, по которой он не подписался. В смысле, здесь же как бы предложение встречаться, нет? Если уж ему хочется быть с тобой всегда, как… ну, как там говорится. И, вот, этот парень положил признание тебе на стол и хотел посмотреть за твоей реакцией, а потом подошёл я и всё испортил, наверное… Как-то так.  
«Что же, я ведь не совсем соврал, — подумал Ята, — часть про «я всё испортил» чистейшая правда». Почему он не мог быть достаточно смелым? Мужчина должен быть честным. Честным в своих чувствах, честным с собой и близкими. А он такой слабак, сам с собой не может справиться, да ещё и Синих подставил. Хотел-то всего лишь подтолкнуть мысли Сару в своём направлении, а в итоге ушёл совершенно не туда. Как же глупо.  
— Звучит на удивление логично. Не ожидал от тебя такого. — Сарухико помолчал немного и добавил с тяжёлым вздохом. — Придётся всё-таки выяснить, кто это.  
— Так ты заинтересован в парнях?  
— Я все ещё не заинтересован ни в ком. Однако, если это и впрямь мой коллега, в будущем он станет надоедать мне сильнее. Лучше побыстрее с этим покончить.  
— То есть, тебе неважно: парень это или девушка, шансы одинаковые?  
— Парень, девушка, испанская королевская семья в полном составе — шансы одинаковые. Вернее, их отсутствие, — проговорил Сару, не скрывая раздражения. — Мисаки, что ещё за попытки устроить мою личную жизнь?  
— День такой. И ты получил сразу два признания. Я вот — ни одного, — Ята развёл руками. Он понял, что лишил себя всякой возможности выйти из этой ситуации так, чтобы не выставить себя дураком. Что поделать — он и впрямь дурак, и к тому же трусливый.  
Вот если бы этот чёртов Сарухико проявил чуточку больший энтузиазм… А то держится так холодно, словно собрался в одиночку победить глобальное потепление. Ята не мог не думать, что, скажи он сейчас правду, Сарухико обольёт его презрением.  
— Ну что ты зациклился на этих признаниях? Какое они имеют значение? Я просто выброшу их. И открытки, и шоколад.  
— Не смей! — забывшись, Ята снова закричал во всю мочь. — Люди старались, вкладывали свои чувства… Думаешь, так просто шоколад приготовить? Я бы не смог. А слова все эти подобрать чего стоит! Это же… это же чья-то любовь к тебе. Любовь — это всё для человека. А ты говоришь: «какое значение». Надо с уважением…  
— Хватит меня отчитывать! — перебил его Сару. — Может, для этих двоих их так называемая «любовь» ко мне — это и впрямь «всё», но какое мне до них дело? Значение имеет признание от одного-единственного человека. Того, который «всё» для тебя. Другие только мешают. Я не просил об их любви. Я не желал её. И не похоже, чтобы они подумали об этих моих чувствах. Так почему я должен думать об их?  
— Потому что, блин, откуда им знать, что ты чувствуешь?! Они не знают, чьего признания ты ждёшь! Может, именно их! Потому что любовь такая. Ты надеешься вопреки логике. Поэтому ты с уважением относишься к чужим чувствам, когда признаются тебе, а в обмен можешь рассчитывать, что к тебе отнесутся с уважением, когда признаешься сам.  
— Если ты надеешься, несмотря ни на что, то какой смысл в уважении? Его отсутствие не убьёт надежду.  
Ята призадумался:  
— Вообще, может и убить, если ты до этого не знал человека по-настоящему. Точнее, не надежду, а саму любовь.  
— Это не любовь, если ты не знал его по-настоящему, — тут же возразил Сарухико, не дав ему закончить.  
— Но это всё равно сильное чувство, и человека ранит, если не принять его во внимание. В смысле… при отказе больно в любом случае, но ты можешь уменьшить эту боль, если отнесёшься к человеку с уважением, вот что я хочу сказать.  
— Почему я должен её уменьшать?  
— А зачем ранить другого? Если он тебе ничего не сделал?  
— Если я возьму и выброшу эту ерунду рядом с твоим домом, кого это ранит? Они даже не узнают.  
«Ерунду», значит? От этих слов у Яты чуть мышцы лица не свело. Пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не изменилось выражение.  
— Пер-р-рвая девушка всё р-равно будет ждать тебя на месте встр-речи. А втор-рой... я знаю, кто он. Так что, если я узнаю, что ты выкинул его шоколад, он тоже узнает, — сказал Ята, пытаясь как можно чётче выговаривать все звуки. Рот упрямо пытался скривиться, а язык, напротив, шевелиться отказывался. В итоге Ята всякий раз запинался на «р», но это можно было выдать за злость.  
— А что, он знает, что ты знаешь? — в отличие от Яты, Сарухико, очевидно, не пытался сдержать эмоции, и сейчас у него на лице возникло что-то вроде раздражённой задумчивости.  
— Ну да.  
— И на кой чёрт ты устроил дебильный спор, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать мне сразу?  
— Он хочет, чтобы ты сам догадался! — выпалил Ята, чувствуя, как скручивается тяжёлый узел в груди. Вот сейчас Сарухико как раз и догадается, и разозлится ещё сильнее, и это признание останется в его памяти полной нелепостью.  
Сарухико цыкнул:  
— Терпеть не могу такие игры. Просто скажи мне, и мы уйдём наконец. Ты сказал, что хочешь провести этот день без парочек, к чему теперь это всё?  
— Это же твоё возможное счастье!  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Сару. — Я не собираюсь гадать. Мы и так потратили слишком много времени из-за этих глупостей. Если ты не хочешь говорить — отлично, я пойду к себе.  
— Да что тебе, так сложно голову напрячь?!  
Действительно, стоило просто сказать. Но то, что Сарухико был, по сути, прав, выводило Яту из себя ещё сильнее.  
— Я не вижу смысла размышлять над этим. Эти признания того не стоят.  
— Если ты не знаешь от кого они, как ты можешь рассуждать о том, чего они стоят? Не может быть, чтобы ни один человек на свете для тебя ничего не значил! А если это именно его признание тут? Вот просто так уйдёшь и лишишь мен… себя всех шансов?!  
— У меня и так нет… — Сарухико замолчал на полуслове.  
— Нет шансов? Так… тебе кто-то всё-таки нравится? — Яте стало легче. Он ведь и строил это признание на предположении, что между ними уже что-то есть, что их дружба изменилась не только для него, но и для Сару. Всё снова пошло по плану. Сейчас он наконец-то сможет признаться, и тогда Сарухико несомненно обрадуется! Ведь он уже решил, что шансов нет…  
И тут радость Яты несколько поутихла. Если речь шла о нём, то с чего бы Сарухико вдруг потерял надежду? Они постоянно то переписывались, то проводили время вместе, и у Яты никого не было, и их не разделяло ни расстояние, ни какие-то противоречия, ни что-то ещё.  
— Не молчи! — потребовал Ята.  
— Я хотел сказать, что у меня нет времени на отношения, — сказал Сарухико, закатывая глаза. Но Яте показалось, что в его голосе слышалась неуверенность.  
— Для меня ты всегда находишь время.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я лишился этой возможности?  
— Перестань всё с ног на голову ставить! Конечно, я счастлив, когда мы вместе, но если бы наши встречи стали реже… ну, я бы понял. Если бы это было из-за любви.  
— Хватит уже твердить о любви. Что на тебя нашло? Я сказал, что не желаю иметь с этим ничего общего.  
Ята ожидал, что Сарухико снова соберётся уходить, но тот почему-то стоял на месте. Тогда Яте подумалось: если Сару с самого начала так раздражал эта тема, почему он продолжал говорить об этом? Он злился, но… Вот именно! Злился и спорил! И прочитал оба признания. И размышлял над ними. Зачем он это делал, если «не желал иметь ничего общего»? Мог бы проигнорировать в своей обычной манере, если считал не стоящим его внимания. Значит, всё-таки было что-то, что зацепило Сарухико.  
Ну точно! У Сарухико есть кто-то, кто ему нравится, но, судя по его оговорке, он считает, что шансов нет. Однако продолжает надеяться вопреки всему, как и сказал Ята. Как и чувствовал Ята.  
— То и нашло, что я понимаю: ты сам хочешь кому-то признаться, а храбрости не хватает! — самоуверенно заявил Ята.  
Сарухико покачал головой:  
— Откуда ты… это взял?  
— Оттуда, что ты слишком много сил вложил в этот разговор. У тебя тут явно личный интерес! — и, видя, что Сарухико опять намерен возражать, Ята торопливо продолжил. — Давай, хватит уже тут время терять! Признай, что я прав. А лучше — признайся тому, кому хочешь!  
Честно говоря, Ята сам не был уверен, на какой эффект он рассчитывал. Конечно, часть его хотела, чтобы Сарухико был счастлив — пусть даже и не с ним. А ещё это избавило бы его самого от необходимости в открытую признаваться. А ещё была часть, которая надеялась, что Сарухико отвергнут, после чего тому, конечно, будет очень больно, но Ята ему поможет. Он даже не станет требовать любви или чего-то такого взамен. Просто… просто окажется тем единственным, к кому Сарухико сможет пойти. Просто будет рядом достаточно долгое время. Просто постарается утешить любым возможным способом. Так, что они будут близки. Этого хватит.  
— Я не… — начал было Сару, но остановился и совершенно неожиданно произнёс:  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — переспросил Ята. Не в характере Сарухико было так легко уступать. Возможно, конечно, его, как и Яту, достало топтаться на одном месте в прямом и переносном смыслах, но всё равно он сдался слишком быстро. Наверное, Сарухико что-то задумал. Соображал-то он быстро, и в его голове всегда возникали отличные идеи. Если он нашёл способ выкрутиться, Яте его не обыграть. Сарухико ведь такой умный…  
— Я признаюсь, — сказал Сару. — Если ты угадаешь, кто мне нравится. А если нет — ты расскажешь, кто мне признался.  
— Как я это угадаю?  
— А как ты вообще всё угадываешь? — пожал он плечами.  
— Да я даже не знаю по именам всех ваших Синих!  
— Этого человека ты знаешь.  
Ята задумался: что он терял? Даже если он ошибётся — это только даст ему повод признаться самому. А если он каким-то чудом попадёт в точку… Что же, раз Сарухико считает, что у него нет шансов, то он, должно быть, прав. Это ведь Сару. Он оценил ситуацию со всех сторон и взвесил риски. С учётом его вычислительных талантов, вероятность ошибки была минимальной. Его отвергнут. Ята его утешит. Всё будет хорошо.  
— По рукам, — кивнул Ята, поднял взгляд на Сарухико, и тут же осознал идиотизм собственных размышлений.  
Да кто в здравом уме вообще способен отказать Сарухико? Шансов у него нет, как же! Да этот болван всегда был пессимистом, и в людях не разбирался. Даже понять не смог, что это Ята ему признался, а ведь казалось бы — лучшего друга уж должен был изучить.  
И если Сарухико расскажет о своих чувствах, то ему ответят взаимностью, а как же иначе. А Яте, как хорошему другу, останется хлопать его по плечу и поздравлять. Нельзя ведь разрушать чужую любовь. Тем более, любовь того человека, которому Ята больше всего желал счастья.  
— Дай только подумать… — выдавил он, видя, что Сарухико начал терять терпение.  
— Думай быстрее.  
«Быстрее!». Как будто он ясновидящий, чтобы вот так взять и угадать в кого там Сару влюблён! Хотя… разве не лучше было бы промахнуться с выбором? Сарухико, может, и не испытывал к Яте чувств, на которые тот рассчитывал, но быстро понял бы, какие хорошие у них получились бы отношения. Удобные для самого Сарухико. Кто был ему ближе Яты? Кто знал его лучше? Кто, блин, понимал его лучше? В последнем пункте, конечно, Ята был далёк от идеала, но он поручился бы, что и в нём на голову превосходил всех прочих знакомых Сару. И любил он так, что на двоих хватило бы с лихвой. Так что с ним Сарухико точно будет счастливее, чем с каким-то болваном, которому Сару и признаваться не хочет.  
А раз не хочет — то и не надо!  
А Ята возьмёт и признается.  
— Это я! — выпалил он, не давая себе возможности передумать.  
Сарухико посмотрел на него так, будто не верил собственным ушам. Что, это и впрямь было такой неожиданностью?  
— Ты? — переспросил он.  
— Я. Ты же понимаешь, мы… постоянно вместе, и… это ведь даже логично, правда? — У Сарухико во взгляде промелькнуло что-то, похожее на страх, и Ята осёкся. — Нет, я ничего не требую от тебя, ты не думай, если хочешь, мы можем…  
— Что, забыть всё и продолжать, будто ничего не случилось?  
Ята нерешительно кивнул. Голос Сару звучал будто бы с горечью, но так, словно тот готовился нанести удар.  
— Но это ведь ты зашёл так далеко. Ты вынуждал меня продолжать этот разговор. И ты уже всё знаешь. Думаешь, можешь теперь просто отступить, Мисаки?  
— Нет, я… — Ята замотал головой. Ничего такого он не думал, просто не хотел давить на Сарухико! Что тот опять себе насочинял? «Уже всё знаешь». Что Ята знал? Что Сару нравился кто-то другой?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— А? — только и смог произнести Ята. Это было… ответное признание? Тогда почему у Сарухико такой злой голос? Ята почувствовал, что окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
— Вот твоё признание. Ты же так хотел, чтобы я его сделал. Я люблю тебя, Ята Мисаки, — Сарухико ухмыльнулся. Широко, жутко, некрасиво. Яте захотелось прижать его к себе и сказать: «Не надо, не делай так», и он спросил:  
— Да что не так тогда?  
Сару нахмурился, но Ята не дал заговорить ему снова:  
— Если ты меня тоже любишь, зачем устраивать тут трагедию? Всё же круто! Мы любим друг друга! Возьмёмся за руки! Пойдём ко мне! У нас свидание!  
Он и в самом деле схватил Сарухико за руку и сжал покрепче, чтобы тот не вырвался.  
— «Тоже»?..  
— А что тебя так удивляет? Тебе не хватило шоколада, открытки и получасового разговора о том, что текст в открытке означал?  
— Это от тебя?!  
— Сару, блин! — забывшись, Ята едва не выпустил его руку, но тут же схватился за неё снова. — У тебя в памяти провалы, или что? Я пять секунд назад сказал тебе, что это я, а потом ты начал признаваться в ответ с таким видом, будто случилась самая кошмарная вещь в твоей жизни.  
— Ты не мог мне нормально сказать?! — возмутился Сарухико. Словно это он должен был возмущаться!  
— У меня тот же вопрос! Что это было только что?  
— Видишь ли, — начал Сарухико ядовитым тоном, — я предположил, что фразой «это я», ты отвечаешь на мой предыдущий вопрос, звучавший как: «Кто мне нравится». А не на тот, на который ты по непонятным причинам отказывался ответить до этого.  
— Ох. — Ята смутился, но ненадолго, — это всё ещё не объясняет… Ты что, думал, что я тебя пошлю куда подальше?  
— Ну, ты сказал, что предлагаешь всё забыть. Хотел сказать.  
— Потому что я думал, что тебе не понравилось…  
— Да, я понял, — оборвал его Сарухико. — Только ты мог сотворить из признания в Валентинов День такой фарс. Что тебе мешало сказать сразу?  
— Я думал, что ты поймёшь. Что ты хорошо знаешь меня, — пробормотал Ята, чувствуя, как предательски заполыхали уши. — И вообще твоё признание было хуже!  
— …Мне, в общем-то, понравились слова, которые ты написал, — сказал Сарухико, отводя взгляд.  
— Я догадался. И… прости меня за то, что всё так затянул. Я перенервничал. Пойдём?  
— Пойдём.  
Они уже вышли за ворота, когда Ята вспомнил:  
— А другое признание? Девушка же ждёт тебя!  
— Думаю, моё отсутствие само по себе послужит отказом.  
— Жалко её…  
— Мне что, начать встречаться с ней? — вновь вспылил Сарухико.  
— Я ничего такого не говорю, просто… грубо это. Ладно, знаешь что, не ходи, если не хочешь, я сам сбегаю куда надо и скажу всё за тебя!  
— Ну и что ты скажешь? — Сару щёлкнул языком и прибавил:  
— Пойдём вместе.  
Девушка была довольно смелая: сама подошла к ним и начала что-то говорить, несмотря на присутствие Яты и на то, что они до сих пор держались за руки. А ещё она оказалась вполне симпатичной, но Сарухико едва удостоил её взглядом.  
— Держи, — он сунул ей её же шоколад. — Прости, но… это, — он кивнул на Яту, — мой парень. Удачи тебе.  
Он развернулся и быстро пошёл прочь, практически волоча Яту за собой. Девушка за ними не пошла. То ли это краткое объяснение её полностью удовлетворило, то ли оттолкнули манеры Сарухико, а скорее всего, она была достаточно гордой.  
— Доволен? — спросил Сарухико.  
— Всё равно ты вёл себя грубо, — не удержавшись, отчитал его Ята. — Но я тебе это прощаю. «Он — мой парень». Как же здорово звучит!  
— Я могу повторять, пока тебе не надоест слушать.  
— Никогда не надоест!


End file.
